His Denial
by LaDyViL
Summary: Answering a kink meme on LJ. Prompt: Miyagi complains that before he met Hiroki, he was straight. Warning: BL, Canon Pairings. Rated for language.


**A/N note**: Answering a kink meme at LJ. Need to release some stress, and this is what I came up with. Hmm..not so kinky.

**Prompt**: Miyagi complains that before he met Hiroki, he was straight.

**Warning**: BL content (Duuh!!). Canon pairings.

**Characters**: Miyagi, Kamijou, Shinobu.

**Disclaimer**: Junjou Romantica and it's characters are not mine. Damn.

**START--**

Where did it go wrong?

That's the number one question bugging our poor professor these days. Oh yeah, he likes girls. Girls got big boobs and soft bodies. They're great teddy bear especially on cold, snowy night. And of course, the boo..that's mentioned already. But, Shinobu's great too. He was so warm last night when he slept in HIS bed. And of course he has no boobs, but he was just as great. It's not like Miyagi has any boobies fetishes. Sensei and Risako was just average. And Shinobu…

"GAAAHH!! WHAT AM I THINKING?!" He stood up so quick that the chair went flying towards the wall, but who cares. He searched around frantically for a stack of books that his assistant had arranged yesterday and ran towards it. With agile moves and swift actions trained through his years of working with literature materials after meeting Sensei, he scattered the books across the room.

"PROFESSOR!!" The echoing scream was heard in the room as the books went flying through different direction, making the earlier tidy room messy. Kamijou walks angrily inside the room and starts picking up the books. "What are you doing?! I've told you to stop that habit of yours. The one who has to clean up this mess is me and if I have to do it every single break I got, I demand extra pay." His words were answered with silenced. Annoyed, he turns to look at Miyagi. "What are…"

"YOU!!" Kamijou jumps at the accusation coming from Miyagi's mouth. Miyagi points his index finger towards his assistant and walks towards him. "It's all your fault! It all started after I met you!"

Kamijou blinks. "What started?"

Miyagi poke his finger at Kamijou's chest. "You!! It must be because of you! You're the one who gave me the homo virus. I was straight. NO!" He barked making Kamijou jump again. He turns around and shout to no one in particular in the room. "I AM STRAIGHT!! It changed after meeting you!" He glared at Kamijou.

Pissed, Kamijou returns the glare. "Homo virus doesn't exist! What I do with my life is my problem and if you start becoming gay because of it, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM! I, for once, don't mix my personal life and work!" He doubles the power of his glare.

Miyagi paced the room, all the while watching Kamijou like a hawk. "Then why else am I like this?! I'm straight! I've never felt inclined towards a man. I don't get a hard-on watching a man naked! Hell, I was even married once!! Why am I seeing a guy now! A boy, in fact! A minor, none the less!! It must be because of your influence!!"

He's starting to get really pissed off now. Why is he being treated like a criminal hounded by a psychotic detective? "BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!" The professor froze. Kamijou smirked. "It was that simple and you can't even figure it out."

"But..but.." Miyagi stuttered, looking absolutely lost.

Kamijou sigh. "You might want to re-evaluate your feelings, professor. Love exists even in same sex relationship. I love my lover with all my heart and I know I would never love anyone as much as I love him. Love doesn't work sideways, but both ways. You..." He stopped when he noticed that they've got a third party listening on then from the door. "Opps?"

"Wha.." Miyagi felt the color drains from his face when he saw Shinobu standing at the door with his usual stoic face. "Shi..Shinobu-chin. Eer..how long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Shinobu glared at his lover before turning to look at Kamijou. After hearing what he said just now, he's starting to see The Devil Kamijou from a different perspective, and weird or not, he might be liking this Kamijou guy a bit. "I need to talk to Miyagi."

Kamijou knows better than to intrude on a lover's quarrel. He nods and quietly went outside, closing the door as he does so.

Shinobu glares at Miyagi. "We need to talk."

**--DONE**

**OMAKE--**

As Kamijou walks down the hallway towards his next class, he notices how light his arms feels. Where are his materials?

"Oh, shit."

**Reviews are welcomed. Flames are ignored.**


End file.
